Uchū-Nin
by Fluffy orange ball of death
Summary: Inspired by Final Frontier. After The Fourth Ninja War, technology grew better and better. Years go by, Days, Weeks, Months, Years, Decades, Centuries, Then Millenia. Humans Grew, They evolved, The Ninja arts with them. The last frontier, ready to be conquered.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto felt good.

The war was over, Madara Uchiha was dead, Kaguya was gone, sealed away by him and Sasuke with the fight between Indra and Asura finally being over. The world was at last in what he could only define as a sort of true peace. He felt a small smile start to grace his bruised and lightly charred lips. He almost couldn't believe it, laying there with his arm missing and blood covering his body.

He could feel the worlds natural energies calm down, the animals of the forest returning to their homes. The earth left barren from The Fourth Shinobi World War and Kaguya was slowly beginning to heal, though the damage might take decades to truly heal from everything. Bijū-Dama's, Rasenshurikens, Susano'o bolts of death, thousands upon thousands of jutsu fired.

I mean sure, he lost an arm and a half, but he was happy there was peace between the five nations. Losing an arm was the least he needed to worry about. He could hear Sakura near him fussing over the two of them as she tried to heal them to the best of her abilities. She was as good, if not better than Tsunade, he had nothing to worry about in the least. He was in the best of hands for sure.

Excerpts from Uzumaki Naruto's Journal/s.

1 A.P.T(After Peace time) Entry 1- Kakashi-Sensei told me to keep a journal with me at all times to help me cope with what's happened. He told me I should write about what's happening and what about it interested me. Something about it being helpful on the mind.

I'm not gonna lie, it kind of hurts, knowing that everyone that died wasn't coming back. That they were in an early eternal rest because of me. This whole war was started because of me, and though I helped end it, it still doesn't alleviate the pain much.

5 A.P.T Entry 27 - Two Kumo-Nin made a device that kept them airborne for a few seconds. The Wuraito Brothers are dubbing it the "aeroplane" for obvious reasons. It looked really cool, and it didn't rely on chakra! Only an engine and a few lines of fuinjutsu. Kurama said he was impressed by how much us flesh monkeys were improving in our development. He also thought it was funny trying to explain fuinjutsu to me in the hardest way possible. Asshole.

6 A.P.T Entry 33 - My studies in Fuinjutsu are going at a good pace. In my journey to get better at sealing, Kurama suggested I go to mount Myoboku. It's pretty crazy what Pa knows about seals. He says that I'm a pretty good seal expert and that if I improved some more, I could learn my dads ultimate technique! I'm pretty excited.

8 A.P.T Entry 47 - Off the cost of Kumo, in the middle of the oceans, I made an island for the biju using my elemental chakras. It's the size of a fairly small country, so I'm willing to bet that they're pretty happy with it. The nations are calling it the Sage's Isle, since I made it in my Rikudo Sennin Jūbi chakra mode when all the tailed beasts lent me their chakra.

9 A.P.T Pa said I'm finally a good enough seal master on par with my father. He gave me the scroll for the Hiraishin and told me that this was going to be one of the hardest seals I'd ever make.

Note: He was absolutely right. Fucking hell man.

10 A.P.T Entry 72 Sensei came over and told me that I needed to be more knowledgeable with things, so he opted to teach me himself. He knows so many techniques! (Extra Note;) After a few months and a few hundred thousand clones, I've learned a few of Kakashi's jutsu, so I've been using them for Terraforming bits of the island for each of the separate biju. I think my chakra is finally starting to deplete.

15 A.P.T Entry 132 Sakura and Sasuke Had a cute little kid. Sarada is going to be an absolute heartbreaker when she grows up. Skilled like her father too if that toy she threw at me said anything.

15 A.P.T Entry 138 I turned 35 today, I don't look older than 22 so I'm feeling pretty good. Ma and Pa said its because of how many potent chakra types I had in me and Kurama said that because of the seal, I could live for thousands of years on his chakra alone.

Not feeling as good now. Why do I get to outlive my friends and family? I reallyneed a drink.

17 A.P.T Entry 157 Someone Named Tomira made something called the internet. He asked me if I could help him with some promotional stuff. Said I would get whatever new merch his company made for the next Few years for free. Sales rose by 87 percent in a week and humanity advanced quite a bit with that. I feel pretty happy.

17 A.P.T Entry 160 I went to the mainland today after years living on the isle. The skyscrapers are staggering! I got in touch with a few old friends of mine, told Konohamaru that I was thinking of taking some students for fuinjutsu, while at Ichiraku's'-that place has blown up since I was last here. Kami I've missed this place.- and if he knew if anyone that wanted to learn.

Got something called a Tablet for free. The seals on it were pretty decent and it had a ton of info on it about everything. There was even an app that lets you help Genin and Chunin struggling on simpler techniques. I'm definitely using that.

18 A.P.E I told Pa that I was going into the island's caves to meditate on my senjutsu. After a couple weeks of arguing, I left a few clones to maintain the island and to write in the journals I bought. I now have 3 students for fuinjutsu. Kono and his little gang of friends. Man have they grown up.

20 F.E Oct 10 Entry 200 Today me and the gokage have announced that the name of the New Era would be called the Era of Harmony. People are calling it the era of peace. I wasn't going to tell them any different.

28 F.E Entry 338 The boss is coming out of the caves tomorrow, and I'm not sure how to feel about that. I've been around for so long that I'm worried about proofing away. I mean, yeah I'm only a poofable clone, but I'm still a person…..right?

The Konohamaru corps have finished their training. I can say that each one of them are at the very least, Experts at fuinjutsu. Konohamaru grew up so quickly, and his time as Hokage has been kind to him.

28 F.E Entry 339 now that I'm out, The amount of time that has passed while I was in the caves is staggering to me. 11 years have passed and I missed so much of life. The nine bijuu told me that being semi-immortal the way I was, time will pass me by similar to the way my teen years passed me. Time will feel faster and move slower for me.

(Note;) Sarada turned 13 today. Gave her a hiraishin kunai for her birthday.

30 F.E Entry 400 They found a new nation today, a new plane pilot was flying around the earth to try and set a new record that no one could beat. Amia Kazekoro found the nation by accident and the people had little chakra, but the tech they had was amazing! They had such interesting technology. They had tech decades ahead of ours. They called their nation Krita. Something about a god or something.

65 F.E Entry 844 Sasuke won't live for much longer, the doctors are saying that his chakra was deteriorating and that he had at most a few weeks to live, with how many times his chakra was drastically altered from the old cursed seal, the mangekyou, The Eternal Mangekyou, Orochimaru's chakra and the Sage's chakra for the the Rinnegan. Never has being young hurt so much. I'm not sure how to react to it. My friend. My comrade. My brother, was going to die.

65 F.E Entry 850 Sasuke told me on his deathbed to take his Rinnegan. "Put it to good use Dobe," he told me. "I'll wait for you guys in the afterlife. And you better not meet me there too early."

I spent a few hours in surgery getting my new eye implanted, and my arm checked in the case of accidental mutations. I cried for a few weeks. I don't know how to react to it all. I don't-(The page is covered in smeared ink and water stains, making it impossible to read.)

67 F.E Entry 876 Sakura told me that Sarada Became the eighth Hokage, right after Konohamaru.

She was expecting a daughter too. Sakura was so happy to have Grandkids to spoil rotten. I couldn't help but smile at that.

F.E 70 Sakura passed away today, she told me not to be down, and to live life to the best, to use her lovers Rinnegan to its true potential. I won't let her memory down. (More water marks marr the page.)

F.E 71 I still look 22. time passes so suddenly it hurts to think about my past. I still remember our childhood, my teen years with pervy sage, The fourth war, Sakura' wedding. Sarada's wedding. It all passed by me so clans have dispersed over the nations. I still remember when the clans were just a few dozen people.

There are now 9 Uchiha Living in Konoha, to my eternal shock. To think at one point in my life, they were such a massive part.

F.E 501 October 5th: five hundred years after the beginning of the Era of Harmony.

The day was like any other, The ninja police were rushing on the rooftops and branches of the giant White Tree Skyscrapers, kids were enjoying the sun and shade, and the people were all enjoying the day of peace when a single shadow, The size of a tailed beast, flew over the ocean at speeds only seen on smaller show jets. The people that saw it on the edges of the ocean started to run in a confused and frenzied panic.

The Shinobi tried to understand what it was and who it belonged to, when it stopped in its flight path. The strange thing in the air was floating over the mainland beaches and the ninja stared at it warily, unsure of what to do when the top of the ship opened to reveal a tall, alien looking creature. From a distance, it looked almost humanoid, with four limbs and a head. But that's where the similarity to Humans ended.

The creature was easily seven feet tall, Slick, blue, oily skin covering its lanky body. Three dark, blood red eyes slowly overlooking the city. Its short fishlike fins on its back slowly opening and closing in tune with its breathing. Shark Like teeth opened in a terrifying parody of a smile.

"Turn on the communicators and scan the local data centers for translations on the languages known here," he said in a tongue not known to any of the people below.

His fins flexed in excitement.

"At once captain." a voice spoke out, Robotic in its ship started to whir, parts of the ship shifting.

The civilians were scared out of their minds. Above them all was a giant floating ship in the sky. Around the city, power seemed to start and stop, seals seemingly losing chakra. When all the Tv's started to glitch out, The people started to panic the most. Because From Kiri to Konoha, they saw his face on their screens, and it left much to be desired.

"Hello there Terrans! My name in your primitive tongue is Kira, and from this day on, I'm Your newest King!"


	2. Chapter 2

" _Come on…...come on._ " Naruto whispered out. Sweat was matting his brow, slowly going down his cheek to his neck in anticipation. He wasn't going to lose to him. His pride wouldn't let him.

He was so close to winning.

Seconds were ticking down to him in slow motion. His purple left eye twitching a thousand miles a second.

Three seconds on the clock.

Two more! He was so close, his victory was in his hands!

One more second!

He was going to W- _ **Boom**_ _!_

"GODS DAMN YOU KURAMA!" He exclaimed, agony filling his every vein as his fist hit the earth. He was practically in tears from the betrayal to his heart. He could feel the trust grown between them over centuries slowly breaking apart in a matter of seconds.

"I was so close to winning," he said as he fell to his knees in almost silent defeat. "And you blue shelled me!"

The small fox to his side raised his head in triumph as his nose rose and pointed to the sky in extreme pride.

"Hmph, That's what you get brat, for trying to defeat the Great Kyubi no yoko in something as simple as a video game." Kurama exclaimed. His nine tails swirling with mirth at his victory.

Kurama was about to shove his win in the face of Naruto some more when the Tv screen started to glitch out in a way it never had before.

"Naruto, look." He said. Most of the mirth was gone, replaced by a far more confused gaze. What was going on? And why did it have to bother their game day? On the screen was the upper torso of some odd blue creature

" **Hello there Terrans! My name in your primitive tongue is Kira, and from this day on, I'm Your newest King."**

"Naruto, can you get a read on this Kira joke?" Kurama asked as he turned his head. Sure he could sense some malicious intent, and to a degree Chakra, but Naruto could sense microscopic organisms at his most focused.

"No, his chakra isn't large enough to pose much of a threat to even a genin level ninja, but I wouldn't put it past him to have a large weapon of some kind on the ship of his." He responded seriously. He stood up, ready to go. He worked hard to protect this planet, and there was no way he would let another Alien harm the peace he worked so hard for.

His footsteps echoed through the air conditioned caves, his arm going through a cloak sleeve much like his father. Though it was silent save for the rustling of clothes, he was contemplating the threat of this Kira. Or at least this supposed threat. He claimed to be their next 'king'. Not something to be taken lightly in the context of things. Considering how big the ship was, it must have either had a massive amount of weapons, or an asinine amount of enemies. Considering the aliens confidence.

"Kurama! Let's go!" The 'small' fox gave a bark of confirmation, before his essence and body disappeared in a flash of gold. Naruto wasn't the only one to figure out the Hiraishin it seemed.

Naruto didn't even have to teleport. He simply jumped, and the world around him blurred in a flash of green and blue. With one single heaving jump, the blonde shortened the gap between him and the ship. With a landing he could only describe as graceful, the blonde sage needed not wait as almost a microsecond later the fox arrived.

"And to think I hoped to beat your speed. You really do take after that blonde fool you call a father." Kurama said. With a shake of his fur, he jumped on to his friends shoulder.

"What do you think? Should we go the fun way, or the quiet way?"

Naruto contemplated the question for a second before an almost scary smirk appeared on his face, the glow of his Rinnegan lighting up his face in an almost Divine light.

"I think, We should talk to them," the fox slumped in disappointment, a sigh escaping him. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at that.

" _But_ ," that quickly got the fox's attention. Naruto inhaled, a scary amount of Senjutsu chakra entering his pores. If Kurama didn't already know the limits of the Blonde, he would say that what he had now was on par with the Sanbi.

This was nothing to Naruto.

"-I think we should introduce ourselves -ttebayo." He slowly lifted a hand, pointed directly at the ship. Then the world was engulfed in a ray of golden light as a single phrase was uttered.

" _ **Rikudoton: Biju Chibaku Tensei Rendan."**_

* * *

Kira was almost pleased by how simple minded these terrans were. They hadn't even breached the atmosphere yet. The most he could find was a shoddy recording of a missile leaving the planet. But that was almost five clicks ago. Half a millennium, and almost nothing beyond that. They were woefully unprepared for what he and his army of conquerors had prepared for them.

Should he sell the planter to the highest bidder? Sell the population into the galactic slave trade? Oh! Perhaps keep the planet as a home base? The armada of space pirates in the outer reaches of the atmosphere needed a place to relax after all. Nothing screams luxury like a planet just for you after all.

" **Warning, high energy projectiles incoming. Putting shields at maximum potential."** What!? These were top of the line Wudran shields, Nothing less than a thousand cannons firing at once could penetrate these at half power, and something was forcing it to maximum?!

"Brace for impact!" Then what seemed like a thousand miniature stars flew past the ocean he occupied himself over. Gravity seemed to pull at him as his body was lifted up slowly. Then they exploded.

Dozens upon dozens of Warnings appeared over the floating green holograms in front of him. His body was shaking in fear at what they were telling him. Using the primitive cameras on the planet's surface, the computer located the origin of the blasts.

It wasn't an armada of the Galactic Federal Army or millions of Ground to Space cannons. No, these came from one place.

They came from one man.

He could only describe him as some kind of ancient god. He glowed with the light of the Divine, the sensors in his ship showed that the energy he released was on par with the radiation of a star. Then the cameras zoomed into his face as they scanned him and searched through the data the planet could offer him.

"C-Computer." He meekly called out.

" **Awaiting inquiry."**

"B-Bring up all primary information this planet has on him." The computer buzzed for only a second as terabytes upon terabytes passed through its processors within the span of a second.

" **Affirmative.**

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **Known monickers: The Bringer of peace, The Great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, The Second Sage of the Six Paths, The God of Shinobi. The King of the Tailed Beasts.**

 **Age: 500+ true age unknown.**

 **Threat level: Delta 3."**

Delta 3, maximum threat. On par with Gronz's Army of planet busters. This ONE MAN was capable of toppling the galactic army alone. He was capable of destroying planets, obliterating moons, and _no one was aware of him._ No one knew of his existence, or that this planet was here.

"Computer. Send transmission throughout the galaxy. Delta 3 threat locates in sector five three eight nine one 'O eight." He May have been a pirate and conqueror of thousands, but he wasn't so stupid as to let the rest of the galaxy go unaware of This… This _God_.

Then said God appeared in front of him in a golden flash.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto looked at his handy work with a hint of pride. It's been over a hundred years since he had last released that much energy all at once. He couldn't help but feel ecstatic at it. If he were to be truthful to himself, a trickster like him shouldnt be condemned to one place for too long, lest the consequences be more than what nine Demon spirits could handle. They need not remember the rubber chicken incident. No one needed to remember that.

"Gaki, that was quite literally the most terrifying thing I have seen and I want you to do it as many times as you can. I will be mildly disappointed if you do not." He said in hopes of not showing a bit of his jealousy. He didn't have the Rinnegan, or bullshit powers built over other bullshit. He was a simple nine tailed demon chakra fox damnit! How was he supposed to compete with the Second Sage of The Six Paths? His chakra had limits he couldn't change like the blonde monkey next to him.

"If I did that Kura-chan, we wouldn't have much of a planet left standing, now would we?" He couldn't help but chuckle at the Fox's pouting. He'd come such a long way from the spiteful asshole he knew so long ago. He actually considered his siblings as his siblings now! And he didn't hate humanity! The only downside he found after centuries of living together was his stupid and sarcastice snark that he always used to beat his own comments. Naruto brought his finger to his chin, eyes scrunching up as a foxy thinking face fell upon him.

He was doing some observing with his Rinnegan, the ocular power it offered allowing him to almost zoom in to the army of ships behind the clouds and above the atmosphere. That didn't really look all too good to him. So it seemed his theory about the giant amount of baddies was correct.

He really didn't get paid enough in noodles for some of this bullshit. Honestly.

"-and in my opinion, we could really do with less flesh bags. I mean have you _seen_ how many there are? They're everywhere! They overpopulate, litter, talk! It's almost like they _want_ something bad to happen!-" Oh, it seems like he was going off with his ranting again.

"Kurama."

"-and the noise! The stupid, Stupid! Amounts of noise they _make_ all the damn time! Do you know how much it sucks to be asleep in my real form, only for some jackass airliner decided that the Isles were the perfect spot to fly over? My ears can hear flys fucking almost a mile away, that shit honestly hurts! And don't get me started on the Light pollution!"

He really didn't have the time to deal with another one of the fox's rants. He could go on for actual days. _Days._ He had no idea how the hell the other eight survived being on a few giant as fuck islands with the fucker.

With an annoyed sigh he set off, lifting himself with his chakra. He flew towards the ship with an almost lazy approach. Of course by lazy, I mean that if anyone else was to see him fly, they would have said he blasted forward fast enough to feel the breeze shift in a terrifying manner. As his purple eye dissected the chakra system of the creature, he used a move he really needed to use cmore often, considering how fucking awesome it was.

" **Amenotejikara!"** He suddenly displaced himself, the air spreading in every direction as a piece of a computer fell to the earth below him.

He appeared in front of Kira, a foxy smile on his face as his golden form looked over what he would consider an alien 'fish'.

"So you're supposed to be our new king, eh?" He looked him over, his Heterochromatic eyes peering into his very soul.

Kira slowly reached behind him, reaching for his pistol, dread filling his body as he scooted back. He had nothing that could help him. Nothing but fear and anger pulsing through his cold blooded veins. The glowing of the ships interior lights not being bright enough to illuminate what his other hand was doing.

With a well practiced pull of his pistol, a beam of light fired off into the wall, shooting a good few inches into the metal walls. His blood red eyes widened in fear. He shuffled back even more before his back hit cloth.

"Not gonna lie, you _really_ don't look like much."

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the sight. He was a prankster at heart and didn't feel quite as bad as he probably should have. Though he was prepared to take down every single ship, peace was always an option that he would always take if he could.

The Captain in front of him Spoke, but to Naruto, all he heard was clicking and high pitched calls.

' _Is that what their language sounds like? Kinda reminds me of the Dolphins off in the east. That's fucking hilarious!'_

Though if he knew more of what he spoke of, he might have been more on guard than he was because at that instance, the ship began to violently shake and rumble.

From the beach, what could be seen was terrifying. Thousands of beams of light blasted through the ship, an almost completely unseeable ray of light heading in the opposite direction as what was left of the ship was blown to bits. The civilians screamed in terror as bits of wreak began to rain down from above.

Dozens of ninja dashed into the scene with various barriers ready to be put up. Within seconds, a massive blue shield with millions of tiny runes erected itself around the city, protecting it from an imminent and sudden death by molten scrap. From the gallows of the explosion, the corpse of the once proud school came a bellow of power as a single black illuminescent dot shot off through the skies at Mach speeds.

A single bellow was given as the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin lifted himself from the burning rubble, a golden cloak covered in ebony tomoe shielding him from the blast. A growl was ripped from his throat as a thousand golden lights appeared from the atmosphere. It sadly seemed as if peace was not to be an option in this, as the armada of ships fired away. While he had confidence in the sealing team below, what he was about to do next was going to need more chakra than what they had to block the next attack.

' _Ne, Shukaku, do you think you can create a quick barrier from my chakra to protect the city and civilians? It needs to be done within the next thirty seconds or so before I let myself loose.'_

The connection went quiet before a response was given.

' _ **Course I can! What do you take me for ya chump? I'm the Ichibi no Shukaku!'**_ Uproariously loud and high-pitched laughter was sent through the telepathic connection before Naruto disconnected. Within the second the ocean rose to a giant peak as sand escaped its darkened depths to form a massive shield from the Blasts and flaming Rubble.

In the second ship in command, a pod appeared through the floor of the ship, dissolving to show the gasping form of Kira as he shakily stood up.

"Did….. Did you get him?" He huffed out. The Captain of the ship gave him a grim look, his crimson eyes turning into a desaturated purple in fear, though his body showed no emotion. In the upper ends of the atmosphere, they saw what looked to be the absence of light, held within the corona of a hidden sun beneath. Rubble from around the area they were in was slowly being pulled towards it. It ate away at the light, consumed the very space around it, bending time and space around it.

A black hole.

One with no true origin. There was no reasoning to where it came from, why it appeared, what caused it, but he knew one thing, for the size that it was worth, it hadn't grown large enough that it would absorb the ship's. Yet.

"Set all thrusters to full throttle! Get my men away from this planet at once!" The ship began to him with the heat of the massive Quasar Engines, lurching forwards for all of three seconds before the world was engulfed in a blinding white light.

And then, there was nothing.

—

I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! as short as t was anyways.

don't forget! i am fed through love and reviews!

And if you're interested, i have a discord for the fanfictions i write!

/43yFPh4


End file.
